The Time Traveling Girl
by chichi123
Summary: Ever see a movie you liked so much that you wish you were there so much that the wish became true? If not then let me tell you a story that went a little like this... Oh! And did I mention that I fell in love with a caveman too? Rated T just in case!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! I'm back and I'm starting a new story! It's a Croods fanfic and it's about this 15-Year-Old girl named Chianni that ends up traveling back in time to the prehistoric era and there she meets the Croods and they help her try to get back to her own time. Hope you like it! Here goes! **

_**Ever see a movie you liked so much that you wished you were there so much that the wish came true? If not then let me tell you a story that went a little like this... Oh! And did I mention I fell in love with a caveman too?**_

* * *

"Mom, I have a small question." I said.

"What is it, Mushu?" My mother responded using my nickname.

"Can I have some money to go see the Croods?" I asked.

"Sure" My mother responded.

She gave me the money and I headed towards the movies.

* * *

**XxxxxxxxX AT THE MOVIESXxxxxxxxX **

I paid for my movie ticket, got my snacks and drink, then I went into the theater. I was so excited to see this movie for the first time.

**XxxxxxxxXAFTER THE MOVIEXxxxxxxxX **

I had this huge smile on my face when I came out of the cinema. Unfortunately waiting 'til the movie was over was a bad idea. I ran straight for the restroom to relieve myself before things took a turn for the worst.

* * *

**XxxxxxxxX2 minutes laterXxxxxxX **

After I was finished with my little predicament I walked out of the bathroom stall to wash my hands and then I went home.

* * *

**Sooooo, what do ya think? Let me know! I think in the next one I'll make it so she'll end up in the prehistoric era! Hope ya liked it! Bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello! I'm back again! I'm gonna try and make this chapter as catchy as possible! Hope ya like it!**

* * *

"Chi-Chi!" My 3-year-old sister, Juelene squealed in excitement as I walked through the front door.

"Hi, Cupcake." I responded with a huge smile on my face as she ran over to me and hugged my legs.

"Welcome home! How was the movie?!" My mother spoke with a smile on her face.

"It was so cool and funny! Man I can't wait until it comes out on DVD!" I told her in excitement.

"Chi-Chi, can I sleep with you tonight?" Juelene asked.

"Sure you can but you have to get ready for bed now because I'm about to go to bed now." I told her.

She quickly went into her bedroom to put her pajamas on then she went into my room and layed down on one side. I walked into my room, grabbed my leopard print night gown that stopped at my mid-thigh, then I changed and layed down beside her and fell asleep.

* * *

**XxxxxxxxXThe next day in the morningXxxxxxxxX **

I felt my someone shaking me awake. I groaned and sat up.

"Wha-" I was cut off by someone getting all in my face but I punched them in their nose out of panic, jumped up and started to run in a random direction not knowing where I was going.

"Wait comeback!" I heard a female voice call to me.

Then the next thing I heard was someone or something sprinting after me. I heard snarling and looked over my shoulder only to see a teenage girl that looked a year older than me and she had frizzy red-orange hair, green-yellow eyes, slightly tanned skin and she wore a orange halter tiger print dress that stopped at her mid-thigh with no shoes on. She ran really fast for a girl too. I tried to run even more faster but unfortunately I ended up being tackled to the ground by the girl and I must say she isn't as light as a feather either.

"LET ME GO!" I shouted in a very panicky voice as I squirmed under the girl who tackled me.

"STOP MOVING!" She shouted.

Yet, I didn't listen and continued to move around. Then I saw other people coming towards us in a very slow manner with a look of alarm on their faces. They looked a lot like the Croods.

"Who are you?" I asked in a scared tone.

"I'm Eep." Tiger Girl said.

"Grug." Her father said.

"I'm Ugga and this is Sandy." Her mother said with a smile while gesturing to a baby girl on her back.

"Gran." Eep's grandmother said.

"And I'm Thunk." Eep's brother said with a blush on his face.

I looked at each of them and indeed they were the first modern family.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi! I'm back! I just wanna say thank you to Perrolson for me yesterday and Blitz for reviewing! Okay on with the story! **

* * *

"Who are you?" Grug asked.

"Chianni Diovionne Camillo." I replied using my full name.

"That's a long name." Eep said.

"Yeah. How about we call you Chi-Chi?" Thunk suggested.

"Sounds good to me. My whole family calls me that." I responded with a smile on my face.

"Where are you from?" Ugga questioned.

"Far. Far away from here." I responded in monotone.

"Okay, well where's your family?" Eep said.

"I don't know. One minute I was sleeping with my little sister and the next I woke up here and... Met... You...Guys- Wait a minute! My sister! I have to find her!" I spoke.

Everyone had a look of bewilderment on their face and just stared at me.

"Hey don't panic we'll find her." Ugga said as tried to calm me down.

"Yeah but what if we find her and she's hurt or what if she's lost and some huge animal finds her or what if-" I was cut off.

"HEY!" Grug screamed.

"WHAT!" I yelled back.

"Stop your crying we'll find her and when we do she'll be okay." Grug said in a calming tone.

"I'm not cryi-" I stopped as I felt tears on my face.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello! Thanks for atleast reading my fanfic! I'll try and make as many chapters as possible okay?! Good. On with the story!**

* * *

"Listen, we're all going to help you find your sister but for now you have to relax okay?" Ugga said.

I nodded but then I covered my face in my hands and sobbed. Then Ugga hugged me in a motherly way. I alittle suprised that she did that because we'd just met about 10 minutes ago and we barely knew each other, yet she's hugging me like Mom would do whenever I cried.

* * *

**XxxxxxxXJuelene's POVXxxxxxxX **

I was crying. I was scared and confused. I remember going to sleep with my older sister Chianni and now when I wake up I'm in a strange place all alone. I ran to the nearest cave I could find. I sat there in the far back of the cave and curled up in a ball, thinking of the lullaby my older sister sang for me to go to sleep.

_A naoidhean bhig, cluinn mo ghuth _

_Mise ri d' thaobh, O mhaighdean bhan _

_Ar righinn oig, fas as faic _

_Do thir, dileas Fein _

_A ghrain a's a ghealaich, stuir sinn _

_Gu uair ar cliu 's ar gloire _

_Naoidhean bhig, ar righinn go _

_Mhaighdean uashaill bhan...* _

And soon I fell asleep.

* * *

**XxxxxxxXChianni's POVXxxxxxxX **

It was starting to get late. Everyone was getting ready for bed.

"Okay everyone time for bed. Sleep pile." Grug said.

"What's a sleep pile?" I asked even though I already knew that answer.

Everyone gave me an incredious look like I had just killed a cute animal.

"You don't know what a sleep pile is?" Eep asked with surprise in her voice.

I looked down at my feet with a blush.

"No. In my family we never slept in a pile. We always had our own space." I responded.

Silence.

"Well in this family we sleep in a pile. Now come over here and get comfortable." Grug said with a smile on his face.

I smiled a bright smile. Then I walked over to the family of six and laid down next to Gran and closed my eyes. Then I felt myself being lifted and opened my eyes slightly only to see that Grug had picked us up and placed us all on top of him. And we all went to sleep.

* * *

*** _Little baby, hear my voice _**

_** I'm beside you, O maiden fair **_

_** Our lady, grow and see **_

_** Your land, your faithful land **_

_** Sun and moon, guide us **_

_** To the hour of our glory and honour **_

_** Little baby, our young Lady **_

_** Noble maiden fair**_

**That's the English translation of Noble Maiden Fair from Disney Pixar's Brave. I also have a poll on my profile for pairings. Be sure to vote! Thanks for those of you who read, reviewed, followed and favorited! You can drop an idea too if you like! Love ya! Bye! I own nothing except the plot of this fanfic and my OCs!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello! I'm so happy so many people read this story and voted on the poll on my profile! I own nothing except this plot and my OCs! On with the story! **

* * *

Dream Start 

_I was running. My naturally multi-colored, shoulder-length hair flowing behind me. My chocolate skin was coated in dirt and blood. I was covered in cuts and bruises. I heard many noises. Snarling, running, crashing. I was scared. I looked over my shoulder and saw a figure running on all fours. I was an animal. Judging by the bright golden-amber eyes that were almost an almond shape with slits for eye pupils. This strange creature was nearing me. I ran even faster until I came to a dead end. I was cornered. The creature came closer and closer until it lunged at me. I saw its teeth were sharp and pointy and it was so close to eating me until... _

_Dream End_

* * *

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHH!" I screamed as I jolted up from my sleep.

Everyone woke up with alarm on their faces. Grug and Ugga rushed over to me.

"Chi-Chi what happened?!" Ugga asked.

Then she saw I was covered in sweat and tears were streaming down my face. She engulfed me in a hug as I started sobbing. After a few minutes my sobs turned into hiccups.

"What happened?" Ugga asked again.

"I had a bad dream." I croaked.

"Well it's over. Are you okay?" Grug said.

"Yeah. But I-" I was cut off.

_AAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! _

My face turned beet red. I giggled nervously as I rubbed the back of my head.

"I am a bit hungry though." I stated sheepishly.

Everyone laughed. But then everyone's face dropped.

"We don't have that much food. Now that all the neighbors are dead the food has become scarce." Eep said.

"There aren't even any berries around." I questioned.

Everybody shook their head side to side. I smiled.

"Well that's okay." I said.

* * *

**XxxxxxxXJuelene's POVXxxxxxxX **

When I woke up I was still scared. But none the less I went out the cave I slept in and set out to find my sister. After about an hour I heard a noise. It sounded like a conch shell being blown bby someone. Maybe it's Chi-Chi! I followed the sound and it turns out it was Guy from the Croods. I was so excited that I almost squealed in excitement.

"Hey!" I yelled to try and get his attention.

Turns out it worked and he walked over to me. He took off his disguise and bent down to look at me.

"Hi there what's your name?" He asked.

"Juelene." I responded.

"I'm Guy and this is Belt." He said while gesturing to the sloth around his waist.

"Nice to meet you." I stated as I gave him a toothy grin.

"Why are you out here all alone? Don't you have a family?" Guy questioned.

"I do have a family. Two older sisters and a younger brother. But my older sister, Chianni, and I got separated and now I can't find her." I told him.

"I can help you find her. Why don't you stay with me?" He said with a bright smile.

"Okay." I accepted.

And from that moment on I've been traveling with Guy and Belt.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello! So I've heard that something bad happened here in Boston yesterday and I wasn't watching the news either so I found out on here and I wanted to say I'm so sorry for anyone who had been injured or lost their life yesterday and may the gods and goddesses be with you. I didn't cry physically but mentally and my heart broke and I was seriously upset when that happened and not to mention that I cried a lot about the kids and adults in Connecticut too. I get emotional about stuff like that so DON'T JUDGE ME! Sorry! Going crazy here! Anyway, I don't own anything except my OCs! On with the story!**

* * *

**XxxxxxxXChianni's POVXxxxxxxX **

It's been three days since we've been this cave. THREE FRIGGIN' DAYS! I was about to go crazy because I was in a corner rocking back and forth with my knees hugged close to my chest. I also visibly shaking and my head was down. I wasn't crying either. Just shaking. You see sometimes stuff like this happens when I stay cooped up in one place for so long. Especially with nothing to do at all. I know what your thinking. 'Where's your phone?'. Well my precious Galaxy S3 got pummeled by Grug and the others. I can quote his exact words, "New is a huge problem!". I got so mad that I stayed silent for the rest of the day because if I said anything then I would've been in BIG trouble. But that was yesterday, today we get to go back outside the cave or as Grug put it, 'Hunting Day' and as Ugga put it, 'Bath night'. When Grug said for us to wait for his signal it turned out to be a bust. Eep went out first without the signal then Sandy, then Ugga, then Thunk who had made a stupid and pointless fuss about the signal, then Gran went out after a few seconds. Only I was inside the cave still huddled up in a corner.

"Chi-Chi?" Ugga said.

Silence.

"Chi-Chi." Ugga spoke again.

Silence and then I stood, walked forward about three feet and then I sprinted out of the cave in front of everyone yelling "FREEDOM!" at the top of my lungs only to have everyone staring at me like I had ten heads. I stopped my actions and apologized and told them what happens when I stay cooped up in one place for too long. They all had a look of understandment on their faces. Then Grug ran up ahead of us while announcing, "Breakfast Formation!". He stopped and crouched down right in front of the opening of the rocks that hid the cave and everyone-minus me-gathered around in a punched the ground which left a small circle of cracks in it.

"Okay I wanna see real caveman action out there! WE DO THIS FAST! WE DO THIS LOUD! WE DO THIS AS A FAMILY! CHI-CHI THAT MEANS YOU TOO COME ON!" Grug shouted as we all ran for miles.

* * *

**Okay I know it was really short but I ran out of ideas. I'm sorry. Anyways that poll of mine still stands and thank you to those of you that voted. I know I don't normally ask you this but can you please review for me and leave me an idea? That goes for my other story too. It's called 'Kishi' and it's a Rise of the Guardians fanfic. It's about a fairy who gets chosen to be the next guardian by Man in Moon along with Jack Frost. She based on the older version of Tinkerbell. I hope you liked this chapter atleast alittle bit and I hope you like the first chapter of the other story too. Thank you! Bye!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi! I'm back again! Thank you to DJpaigeDJ for giving me an idea. Also thank you everyone for reading, following, favoriting and reviewing! I love you guys so much so here are some cookies! Thank you!**

* * *

I swear I was about to die because when we stopped I couldn't breathe at all. Oh I didn't tell you? I have asthma.

"*pant* I can't breathe." I said out of breath.

"Oh please it wasn't that bad. Don't be such a weakling." Gran said.

"Well it's not my fault I'm an asthmatic!" I retorted a lot more angrier than anticipated.

"Hey don't get flip with me Hot-Head!" The old woman protested.

"I'm sorry. It's just that I don't like being weak in front of everyone and I hate it when someone calls me weak. Usually that would get me in a fight and it would end with me sitting in a corner fuming mad." I said.

"It's okay. But remember we still need to hunt for food and I have this staff." Gran told me.

I nodded as I made my face serious. Eep nudged my arm.

"Loosen up. You don't have to be so stiff." She said with a smile.

I smiled back and said, "Thanks."

Anyway, we all managed to get food which happened to be raw meat. I don't wanna bore you with disturbing details so I'll skip to the point - DO NOT EAT RAW MEAT IT IS DISGUSTING! I what in the world made me think raw meat was gonna taste good! That was a bad idea because in the end my stupid theory of raw meat tasting good resulted in me being sick to my stomach. But after the contents of my stomach were emptied I felt okay.

* * *

**XxxxxxxXJuelene's POVXxxxxxxX **

It was daytime and Guy was making me a disguise like his. While he was doing the finishing touches I was playing with Belt.

"Hey Ju-Ju what does your sister look like?" Guy asked.

"Well. She has brown eyes, shoulder-length brown hair that changes colors all on its own, dark skin, small hands and small feet. The last time I saw her she had on a leopard print dress that went to her mid-thigh. We were going to sleep." I replied.

"Oh. Well here's your very own disguise!" Guy announced as he held up my costume.

"Ooh! It's so cool! Can I put it on now?! Can I?! Can I?!" I said as hopped up and down in excitement.

Guy chuckled and responded, "Sure. Arms up."

I did as instructed and he slipped the disguise on me. I smiled really big and jumped up and down in excitement.

"Cool! Now I'm a warthog!" I squealed in happiness.

Guy smiled down at me. Then he had a mischievous look on his face. He reached his arms out while I wasn't looking and then he started to tickle me. We were all laughing until we couldn't breathe. I gave him a big hug.

"I always wanted an older brother." I slightly whispered with a smile on my face.

* * *

**XxxxxxxXOne Week Later/Chi-Chi's POVXxxxxxxX **

I was still worried about my three-year-old sister. I thought about her everyday. Other than that all was well. We still stayed inside the cave for long periods of time but we still got used to it. Surprisingly Grug and Ugga became like parents, Eep is like an older sister, Sandy's like my sister, Gran is like my great-grandmother Ruby or at least sometimes and Thunk is my best friend. We became a big family. But unfortunately Sandy decided she didn't wanna be quiet tonight and cry uncontrollably.

"I can try to calm her down." I suggested.

"How are you gonna do that?" Eep asked.

"Give her to me and you'll see." I responded.

Ugga handed a very squirmy Sandy over to me.

"Good luck." Gran said.

I sat down with my back up against a wall and started to gently rock back and forth.

_Hush now, my baby _

_Be still now, don't cry _

_Sleep as your rocked by the stream~ _

_Sleep and remember my last lullaby _

_So I'll be with you, when you dream~ _

When I looked down at Sandy she was sleeping. Everyone was stunned.

"H-How did you do do that?" Grug asked.

"Do what?" I questioned.

"Put Sandy to sleep." He responded.

"I just sang her a lullaby." I explained.

"Can you teach me?" Eep asked.

"To sing?"

Eep nodded in reply. I smiled.

"Of course I can." I said.

And that's when the singing lessons between me and Eep started.

* * *

**Sooo how'd ya like it? I don't own the song "Deliver Us". That song goes to the people who own the movie "The Prince of Egypt". Hope you guys liked it. Love ya! Bye!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi! I'm back again! Okay so I closed the poll today so that way I can tell you what I'm going to do about the pairings. In this fanfic Chi-Chi is going to end up with Thunk. In the next one I write another OC is going be with Guy. And finally in another fanfic it'll be an OC/OC story okay? I cross my heart and hope to die okay. Anyway I hope you enjoy alright.**

* * *

Singing Lessons Start

"Okay Eep, match my voice." I instructed.

I was sitting down with Eep somewhere in the cave. Today we were starting our singing lessons since she asked me to teach her last night. Voice warm ups.

"La" I sang in a low but high pitch.

Eep did the same.

"Good. Now we're gonna sing a bit higher, okay?" I explained/asked.

"Okay I'm ready." Eep responded.

"La" I sang in a slightly higher voice.

Eep followed suit.

"Great job! You're a fast learner!' I praised.

"Thank you." She said with a blush.

"We're gonna a lot higher now, alright?" I spoke.

Eep nodded.

"La" I voiced in an even higher pitch.

Eep did the same. She's a great singer.

"OH MY GOSH YOU DID IT!" I said in an excited tone.

"REALLY?!" Eep asked in excitement.

"YEAH!" I responded as I nodded my head.

Then Eep gave me a huge hug.

"Thank you so much." She whispered to me.

I smiled and replied, "You're welcome."

Singing Lessons End

* * *

**XxxxxxxXJuelene's POVXxxxxxxX **

I was walking with Guy and Belt. It was silent. Nobody was talking at all. The silence was unbearable for me so I started to make a rhythm with my feet. You could call it stepping or whatever but I call it Happy Feet. I was doing some spins, jumps, claps, ect. All types of things. Although what I didn't notice was that I had gone up ahead a little bit.

"Ju-Ju stop!" Guy shouted to me.

I stopped dead in my tracks. I waited for Guy to catch up to me. When Guy caught up to me he held my hand.

"I don't want you to go too far and get lost. Remember, we gotta keep you safe so that way when we find your sister you're still kept in one piece." Guy said.

"I'm sorry." I told him.

"It's alright. You're not in trouble. I was just saying." Guy replied.

I smiled up at him as we continued to walk.

* * *

**XxxxxxxXChi-Chi's POVXxxxxxxX **

I was sitting in a corner somewhere in the cave. I was braiding corn-rows in my hair. It hurt but it had to be done. My hair got frizzy and unmanageable so just decided to do it. While I was working on one of the my braids, Eep came over to me with a curious look on her face.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

"Braiding." I replied.

"What is 'braiding'?" She questioned.

"Oh... Well... Uh... This." I responded as I pointed to one of my finished braids.

"Can you do that to my hair?" Eep said.

I smiled and said, "Sure I can. But it hurts."

After I finished my hair I told Eep to sit down in front of me. She did what I told her and I started doing her hair.


	9. Chapter 9

**OMG! It's been so long since I've updated! I'm so sorry and I'll make it up to you! Hope ya like it! **

* * *

"Ow Chi-Chi! This hurts!" Eep screamed.

"Hey, you're the one who asked me to do this and I told you it would hurt. And I'm sorry but you have to keep still so it can get done. C'mon I'm about to be done." I stated.

"What're you doing?" Grug asked.

"Trying to braid your daughter's hair." I casually replied.

"Well why is it hurting her?" My adoptive father questioned.

"Because she's tender headed." I claimed.

"What does tender headed mean?" Ugga asked.

"It means that a person has a sensitive head." I informed.

After I said that I realized that I was on the last braid. When I was done removed my hands away from my older sister's head. I looked at my work and saw that I had done at least ten braids.

* * *

**XxxxxxxXJuelene's POVXxxxxxxX **

****It was midday. Guy was carrying me while he was walking.

"I got a question, Guy." I said.

My adoptive older brother looked down at me.

"What is it?" He asked.

"Where are we going?" I responded.

"A place like no other. Where there's more suns in the sky that you can count. Where we'll be safe." Guy said.

"What's it called?" I questioned.

"Tomorrow." Big Brother informed.

I yawned, rested my head on his shoulder and fell asleep.


	10. Chapter 10

"Ju-Ju? Ju-Ju wake up." Guy whispered.

He was shaking me. But since I was comfortable I didn't wake up like he wanted me to. I swated his hand away.

"No. Five more minutes." I whined.

"We have to go now! Now come on!" He said.

I groaned in annoyance but got up anyway.

"Put your disguise on." Big Brother ordered.

I did as I was told. Then he grabbed my hand and started to run.

* * *

**XxxxxxxXChi-Chi's POVXxxxxxxX **

When I woke up I saw everyone gathered around Grug for story time. I might have fallen asleep a couple of hours ago. Anyway, I looked around and saw everyone except Thunk. I turned around to see if he was in our favorite spot but I ended up being face to face with him. Which caused me to blush since our lips were just centimeters away from each other. We quickly backed away from each other. Our faces were so red! I mean seriously! We were so close to kissing! So close! Wait, why am I getting so excited? He's my best friend/adoptive brother! I'm really messed up. Anyway, Thunk and I said sorry to each other and quickly went over to the rest of the family to listen to the story. When Grug finished the story we got in a sleep pile. Everyone but me was sleeping. I couldn't get my mind off Thunk. I thought about his beautiful brown eyes, that wild hair, his bright sm- WAIT! UGH! Why can't I get him out of my mind?! I might as well just go to sleep.

Dream Start 

I was smiling. It was bright outside. I was happy and I was free. I was on a beach. I turned my head and saw Thunk standing a few feet away from me smiling. I laughed and started to run away from him and into the water. Thunk chased after me. He caught me by grabbing me around my waist. He laughed as he started to spin me around. Then he held me bridal style. We looked each other lovingly. We lean in to kiss. Right before it happened though, everything went dark. 

Dream End 

I opened my eyes and found Thunk staring down at me.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hi I'm soooo sorry I haven't updated! School's been kicking my behind with Mcas coming up next week and deciding a dress for prom has been a killer since we can't show our shoulders! And putting THAT much pressure on a 6th grader does NOT help at all! Sorry! Hope ya like it! **

* * *

I blushed a crimson red as I realised I was staring back at Thunk.

"Um... Thunk?" I spoke nervously.

"Yeah?" He responded.

"Uh... You can get off... N-Now." I stuttered.

He looked down realising our position. Me laying down and him sitting on my waist. He blushed deeply and quickly got up.

"S-Sorry!" Thunk stated.

"It's alright." I replied smiling.

I sat up and looked around and noticed that me and Thunk were the only ones in the cave. I was curious.

"Where are the others?" I asked.

"They went hunting. They were gonna wake you up but then I told them to let you sleep. Dad disagreed but then I promised him I would stay in here and watch over you." He said.

"Oh." I replied in understanding.

"But I have one more question." I said.

"And what would that be?" The caveman questioned.

"Why were you on top of me?" I asked.

He blushed deep red.

"Well... I... Uh... You... Were... Having a bad dream!" He spoke.

"A bad dream, huh?" I replied raising a quizzical eyebrow.

He nodded fiercely.

"Okay then. Well the others won't be back 'til at least sunset so... What do we do until then?" I thought out loud.

Then a light bulb went off over my head. I turned to my crush.

"Wanna hear a song?" I asked.

"Sure!" He responded.

* * *

**XxxxxxxXJuelene's POVXxxxxxxX **

Me and Guy were still running. Well he was running and I was being carried by him. A multi-colored, over-grown saber tooth tiger was chasing us. I had no idea where we were going until Guy suddenly turned into a cave and fortunately the wild cat didn't follow us. Guy put me down while panting and we walked to the end of the cave and sat down on the ground.

"Hey Guy?" I said.

He hummed in response.

"Want me to sing you a song?" I asked.

He smiled at me.

"Sure!" He replied.

* * *

**XxxxxxxXChi-Chi and Ju-Ju's POVXxxxxxxX **

_Just when you think _

_Hope is lost _

_And giving up is all you got _

_And blue turns black _

_Your confidence is cracked _

_There seems no turning back from here _

_Sometimes there isn't an obvious explanation _

_Why the holiest heart can feel the strongest palpitations _

_That's when you can build a bridge of light _

_That's what turns the wrongs all right _

_That's why you can't give up the fight _

_That's when love turns nighttime into day _

_That's when loneliness goes away _

_That's why you gotta be strong tonight _

_Only love can build us a bridge of light _

_When your feet are made of stone _

_And your convinced that you're alone _

_Look at the stars, instead of the dark _

_You'll find your shines like the sun _

_But let's let our anger get us lost _

_When the need to be right comes with way too high a cost _

_That's when love can build a bridge of light _

_That's what turns the wrongs all right _

_That's when you know it's worth the fight _

_That when love turns nighttime into day _

_That's when loneliness goes away _

_That's why you gotta be strong tonight _

_'Cause only love can build us a bridge of light _

_Deep breath, take it on the chin _

_But don't forget to let the love back in _

_That's when love can build a bridge of light _

_That's what turns the wrongs all right _

_That's when you can't give up the fight _

_That's when love turns nighttime into day _

_That's when loneliness goes away _

_That's why you gotta be strong tonight _

_'Cause only love can build us a bridge of light _

_Only love can build us a bridge of light _

_Of light... _

_Of light... _

**XxxxxxxXChi-Chi's POVXxxxxxxX **

I opened my eyes and turned to Thunk. We both stared at each other and slowly leaned in. And then it happened. We kissed! I was so happy! His lips were so soft. Like a fluffy pillow. I know I sound stupid but it's the truth. I love him and he loves me. That's all there is to it.

* * *

**I know it must have been crappy but I'll make it up to you okay! I'm soooo sorry once again! And the song is called 'Bridge of Light' and all rights of the song go to P!nk and whoever made the movie Happy Feet, okay! Once again I'm sorry! Love you guys!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hi everyone! I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while! I finished Mcas and the dress issue has been solved! I know the last chapter was all crappy and cheesy but I'll try to make it up to you okay! And let me show you the pairings again so that way you're not confused alright? Good here we go... **

**ThunkxOC **

**GuyxEep **

**GrugxUgga **

**Ju-Ju's not gonna be paired up with anyone since she's 3-years-old. I know she talks like a friggin' five year old but she's based on my younger sister and my sister is a fast developer okay and I'd be lying if I said she wasn't. No my sister isn't three, she's actually 1 turning 2 in June this year. Anyway... ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

**XxxxxxxXJu-Ju's POVXxxxxxxX **

I opened my eyes only to find Guy and Belt smiling at me warmly.

"Ya know, you have an amazing little voice." Guy said.

I blushed and responded, "Thanks."

Guy smiled at me and picked me up. And our walk to find my sister and to travel to Tomorrow continued.

* * *

**XxxxxxxXChi-Chi's POVXxxxxxxX **

I was blushing crimson red as we pulled away. We tried to look back at each other but we couldn't hold our gaze for that long. Turns out he was red too.

"Y-You...Have...Soft lips?" He said nervously.

"T-Thanks." I responded in the same tone.

"So...Uh...Does this mean we're together now?" I asked.

"Not officially. We'd have to...Um...Ya know...Um-" He was cut off.

"Right. I get it. Mate or whatever?" I said.

"Y-Yeah." He replied.

"Oh." I spoke.

I turned to him and he did the same. He grabbed my shoulders and kissed me again but this time with alittle more passion. It basically turned into a makeout session which I'm not gonna bore you with so moving on.

* * *

It was almost sundown and the others were going to be home soon. Me and Thunk were laying on the ground next to each other talking. Suddenly he popped a random question.

"Hey, Chi-Chi? Are you still worried about your sister?"

"Yes?" I said confused.

"Why do you ask?" I questioned.

"Well, you don't talk about her very often." He replied.

"I try not to worry about her often since she's not my daughter and I hate to worry because it makes me scared." I informed.

"I hate fear." I mumbled.

Thunk pulled me into a sideways hug.

"It's okay. We'll find her." He spoke.

"I hope so." I said.

Thunk kissed me on the side of my forehead.

Just then Grug moved the rock that blocked the entrance to the cave and let everyone else walk in before he himself came in. Luckily no one noticed us move quickly to sit up against the wall.

"Nice to see you finally join the living, Chi-Chi." Gran said to me.

"Nice to see you too?" I responded alittle unsure what to say.

"So what did you both do while we were gone?" Grug asked.

Me and Thunk looked at each other and then back at Grug.

"Um...Nothing? We just talked all day and I sung again. And that's pretty much it." I replied, leaving out the kissing part.

"That's it?" Eep questioned.

"Yup." I informed.

"You sure?" Gran asked.

"Mmmhmm." I hummed in response.

"Well how 'bout a story?" Grug asked.

We all agreed. Grug then told a story which ended with everyone dying as always. Then we got into a sleep pile and went to sleep.

_Dream Start_

_I was walking. Down a small path that lead to a beach. I was wearing a leopard print dress that went to my knees, my hair was hanging loosely behind my shoulders with a red rose on the side and I was carrying a single rose in my hands. I was smiling a bright smile and I had happy tears flowing down my face. I was so happy and excited. When I got to the end of the path I saw everyone. Eep, Gran and Ugga were standing off to the side with single roses in their hands and hair as well while Thunk, Grug, and to my surprise Guy were standing on the opposite side which was the left. Juelene and Belt were sitting in front of everyone. When my foot steps were heard by the people they all focused their attention to me and smiled in astonishment and pride. Juelene and Belt gasped in amazement. I gracefully walked over to Thunk and stood in front of him. We exchanged our vows and sealed them with a_ kiss.

_Dream End _

**Well I hope you liked it and I'm sorry I haven't updated in a very long time! Review! Love ya! Bye!**

**Hair: **

** url?sa=i&rct=j&q=rose+hair&source=images&cd=&cad=rja&docid=q1gCnsw-2Iy8dM&tbnid=86qRrQJcM8NSmM:&ved=0CAUQjRw&url=http%3A%2F% .com% &ei=WYCYUZLyNNK14AO60YCADQ&psig=AFQjCNFHYL0hAaEwiQViuQqpLNVvxZnqaA&ust=1369035184021374**

**Dress:**

** url?sa=i&rct=j&q=leopard+print+sarong&source=images&cd=&cad=rja&docid=RFycaEUiczDvJM&tbnid=k7KZiBoHIUMwfM:&ved=0CAUQjRw&url=http%3A%2F% .com% &ei=EIKYUaKlKK6n4AOBzID4Cg&psig=AFQjCNGFpzsuzz89HkiH5kEVXfRRBlGCqQ&ust=1369035625058532 **

**Flower: **

** url?sa=i&rct=j&q=single+red+rose+flower&source=images&cd=&cad=rja&docid=2Xwo-r5IMMh-BM&tbnid=avX9vlIsk3FXFM:&ved=0CAUQjRw&url=http%3A%2F% .com%2Fpic-101895439% &ei=qYGYUfKdOJXb4APwkYCoDA&psig=AFQjCNED5b56HAsdnssBoYQVIsfVIMHFOg&ust=1369035552658249**


	13. Chapter 13

** Hi everyone! I'm sorry for not updating for so long! School's been a killer and I had writer's block! Good news is that my sister is turning two on Bunker Hill Day and that's today and then the week after I'll be on Summer Break so that means more updates! And one more thing, the movie starts in this chapter okay! So without further interruptions I give you... The Time Traveling Girl!**

* * *

When I woke up everyone was still asleep. I could tell that it was morning since the sunrays peeping through a small space in the cave was very bright. I tried to get up but then I felt a weight on top of my stomach and found Thunk's head on it. I slowly eased my way from him without waking him up and went over to a blank wall, sat down, covered my hands in dirt and started to draw a picture of my whole family. My mother, father, uncles, aunts, cousins, siblings, everyone you could think of. I silently shed tears of happiness and misery. I missed my family. Then random questions came into my head.' _Are they thinking of me and Juelene? Do they miss us? Are they worried?' _The questions wouldn't stop. Then I got fed up and forced my thoughts to stop. Soon everyone woke up and Grug said that we would go hunting today and Ugga said that it was Bath Night again. My adoptive father opened up the cave again and went out first. he tried to do the 'wait for the signal' scheme again and once again it turned out to be a bust like last time. We set out for hunting. Grug spotted food, Thunk retrieved the food, the mother of the food tackled him and made him drop the egg, then all of us turned it into a football game in which all of us won. But we got chased by the cat/owl thingy-thing-thing back to our cave. We lost the thing by flying to the front of our cave then we all ate and then had to go back inside because it was getting dark. Ugga picked up a weird-looking stick and beat out our clothes with it and as many times as it happened I was still not used to it since I'm more sensitive than the others. Then I noticed that Eep wasn't inside. I snuck outside and saw her climbing up on a ledge right above our prehistoric home. I shook my head in amusement and climbed up to join her while slipping in the process.

"What are you doing?" I asked as I settled on the stone wall.

"Nothing" She responded.

We looked out beyond the horizon and held up one hand to touch the sunlight that was quickly fading. It moved off our hands and our faces held hopeful expressions.

"Please come back tomorrow." We said in unison.

We where about to climb down but then we heard a noise and saw a weird shadow. We looked at each other and smiled then we climbed on a branch. Just before we could climb up any further Grug spotted us.

"EEP! CHI-CHI!" He called out in worry and fear.

I jump in surprise and then gasped and pointed to the creature that chased us earlier. He saw where I pointed to a he quickly turned back around.

"Guys, come down!" He yelled as he tried to hold off the creature.

We climbed down fast and then jumped and ran inside with him. Our father quickly closed the rock over the entrance.

"That was too close." Grug said.

"We were fine we were watching!" Eep said.

"What were you doing up there, guys?" He asked.

"Nothing." We responded.

"Well why were you up there?" He questioned.

"I don't know." We once again replied unanimously.

"Why don't you know?" He said as he tilted our heads up to look at him.

We gave exasperated and annoyed sighs.

Then we climb up on a ledge and lay down in a fetal position.

"Girls, will you two come down here?" He spoke.

Then Ugga pulled him away from our ledge and ended up having a small argument with him about me and Eep having our own space for now, Grug said that Eep never listened to him and that her behavior was starting to rub off on me now. I quickly got angry and handed Eep a twig that was nearby and she threw it at his head.

"See, Eep's listening and Chi-Chi's not following her!" Ugga said.

Grug let out a heavy sigh in response.

"How 'bout a story Eep and Chi-Chi love those." Our mother gently suggested.

Then Grug lit up like a Christmas tree.

"That's a good idea. How 'bout a story huh?" Then everyone except me and Eep gathered around and Grug used Crispy Bear as the main character for his story, which ended in death and us all going to sleep.

* * *

**XxxxxxxXEep's POVXxxxxxxX **

I woke up an it was dark outside but then I saw a light. It was so bright but it kept moving everywhere and it even went into my brother's mouth for a second before it came out. It was in front of the entrance to the cave but then it disappeared completely. I quickly rushed over to the rock that covered the entrance to our home and started to push it aside a little so I could fit through it. But I flinched when it made a loud noise and quickly glanced at my family. I pushed again and slipped out. Then my journey to find the light.

* * *

**I hope you liked it and I'm sorry for it being so short. I'm on my mother's iPhone and I didn't wanna squeeze the whole movie in this chapter and I'm sorry about Juelene not being in here! She'll be in the next chapter I promise you! Also I've made a new fanfic for the movie Epic! Please check it out and review or PM me to let me know what you think!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hi! Back again! Sorry about the last chapter! Like I promised Juelene shall be in this chapter and you already know the hops and skips Eep did when she was following Guy and I don't know how to describe that small part! Sorry! On with the story! **

* * *

When I jumped from the small opening I found a light. It looked like the sun actually. I crept closer to it and just when I was about to touch it I flinched from the heat and jumped back a couple of inches from it. Then I crept closer to it again and then I heard someone behind me. I got in defensive mode and flipped the person over my shoulder. I saw that it wasn't a person but a hog! I quickly grabbed a nearby rock and held it above my head to strike but at the last moment it held out hands that looked like a regular persons and then I faltered in my grip and lowered the rock down for a minute but then the creature moved again and it turned into a boy. Brown hair, brown eyes, slightly tanned skin with animal markings, weird looking feet, white/grey pants, an orange thing around his waist and brown coverings on his fore arms is what I saw. I lost my grip on the rock and dropped it on his foot which made him scream. I hastily covered his mouth to shut him up since I wasn't supposed to be outside. Unfortunately he grabbed a stick and hit me upside the head with it. I let out yelp of pain and let him go. Then I pushed the boy in response to his actions. Then the light went out and our surroundings quickly got dark. The stranger tried to get to the light but I blocked him from it and claimed it as mine. Then the most unexpected thing came out of his mouth.

"Please. I hate the dark."

I gasped in shock but moved aside. He bent down over it and relit the light. I gaped in awe.

"What is it?" I questioned.

"Fire." He said.

"Hi, Fire!" I cooed.

He laughed.

"It's not alive." The boy said.

"But you said it was dying!" I retorted.

The boy shrugged and said, "Sorry."

"Who are you anyway?" He asked.

"Eep." I replied.

"Who are you?" I said.

"I'm Guy." He spoke.

"Guy?" I repeated.

"And this is Belt. Cook, conversationalist, and also keeps my pants up." He introduced.

He took the orange things and it gave a small wave of the hand. Then Guy walked over to a hog that looked like he did a few minutes ago.

"This is my little sister, Juelene." He whispered with a warm smile.

"She has the same name that my younger sister's sister has." I responded.

Then Guy suddenly sprung up to his feet and pulled out a weird object and Belt did the same. Then they got down on their knees and used the strange object to listen to the ground.

"Okay, we have to leave now!" Guy said.

"Why?" I replied.

"Because we'll all die if we stay here." He explained.

"First the ground is gonna shake, then she Earth splits open, fire, lava, and not to be to dramatic but, AH AH AH AH AH!" He spoke as he made wild gestures to emphasize his point.

"Come with us." He said as he held out his hand.

I was going to go with him but then I thought of everyone at home.

"I can't." I said.

" If you're ever in trouble then call me with this." He stated as he handed me the strange object he was using.

I tried it out and lightly laughed and said thank you but he was already gone. I went to go back to the cave but when I turned around my father was there.

"Dad!" I yelped in suprise.

"Are you hurt?" Dad asked in worry.

Then he started looking over me to make sure that I wasn't hurt but I pushed him off.

"I'm fine. I went out on my own!" I announced.

"You what?!" Dad said.

I was about to say something but I was interrupted when the owl-cat howled. Dad rapidly grabbed me and we hung off a low branch.

"You didn't even let me talk." I said.

"You're grounded." Dad claimed.

My head dropped.

It was already sunrise when me and my father were walking home. I was very angry. I kicked a nearby rock and it almost hit my father. The others spotted us and ran over to make sure we were okay.

* * *

**Sorry about the chapter being so short and even though it didn't switch to Juelene's POV she was still mentioned! Hope you liked it! Bye!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hi everyone! I'm on summer vacation now so more updates! But unfortunately next week I won't be able to update next week on the 6th-the 13th because I was gonna go to Martha's Vineyard with my family and I have summer camp on Monday-Thursday! Don't worry I'll probably work on finishing this story tonight and then work on the next ones that I told you about! Okay on with the story!**

* * *

**XxxxxxxXChi-Chi's POVXxxxxxxX **

"Eep!" Ugga and I yelled in relief and excitement.

"Mom! Chi-Chi!" She squealed.

"Are you alright? What happened?" My adoptive mother asked.

"Nothing. I'm fine." My older sister replied.

Then I slapped my sister in the face.

"OW! WHY'D YA DO THAT?!" Eep screeched.

"Because you worried me." I said casually.

"Well you hurt." My sister laughed.

"I guess you're right." I giggled.

"Oh you'll never believe this, but I found something new!" She announced.

"NEW!" Everyone except me and Eep yelled out while forming a circle around us.

"New is a big problem!" Grug proclaimed once again.

"But-" Eep and I spoke as we were about to protest but we got cut off.

"Girls, stay inside the Family Kill Circle." Ugga ordered us.

"He wasn't bad!" Eep stated.

"Excuse me. He?" Grug said.

"Well at first he was a hog but then he turned into a boy." My sister explained while having a dreamy look and twirling a strand of her wild hair with one of her fingers.

"Strange. It's usually the reverse." Gran mused.

"Eep's got a boy-hog! Eep's got a boy-Oomf!" Thunk chanted but got hit in the face by our older sister.

"But it was a boy!" Eep shouted.

"See? I'm going to call him with this." She informed.

Just before she blew the conch I had a small flashback from the movie.

* * *

Flashback Start

_"See? I'm going to call him with this." The cavewoman announced as she held up the conch which made everyone jump back from her. _

_The girl steadied the shell in the right position and held it to her lips. The shell barely made any noise before it got snatched away from the girl and got pummeled to tiny pieces. The girl bent down and picked it up in sadness. _

_"What is wrong with you?!" She screamed. _

Flashback End

* * *

I was pulled back out of my thoughts as the memory ended. I was about to stop her from blowing the shell but I was too late. Everyone -except me and Eep- started too smash the shell. When they were done I gasped in horror as I saw the object in tiny bite-sized pieces. Eep bent down and picked up some of the pieces.

"What is wrong with you?" My sister questioned.

"It was dangerous!" Grug retorted.

"It was BEAUTIFUL!" Eep spat back.

"YOU WANNA SEE DANGEROUS?! HERE!" She shouted in anger as she threw a piece at Thunk's nose.

Grug and Ugga bugged their eyes out at her.

"You know what? That's it you're grounded for good!" Grug spoke.

"WHAT?!" Eep screamed.

"You can't keep me inside forever!" She yelled.

Then Eep started to throw a temper tantrum but stopped as everything around us started to tremble.

"He said this would happen." Eep muttered loud enough for us to hear.

Grug gasped as he turned to look at her.

* * *

**I forgot some lines from the movie and I'm sorry but I don't remember them so I had to make up the lines as I went along! Also, do you guys want a sequel to this? Let me know so I can work on it! and I'm also gonna try and update my Epic fanfic for those of you who have read it! Love you guys! Bye!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hi! I an very excited because now I have over 30 reviews! WOOOHHHOOO! Cookies for everyone! ENJOY!**

* * *

Eep looked down at her feet and the ground cracked a line between them. We were all scared.

"To the cave! Go!" Grug ordered.

And we all ran through the canyon as rocks fell everywhere. Unfortunately, some rocks had fell on my arm and one of my feet so now was limp-running. We came out of the canyon and the wall above our cave was falling and the others-minus me and Grug-would've been squashed like a bug if me and my father hadn't thrown a couple of rocks to trip them. We looked to see our home get smashed by a whole bunch of rocks and me and Grug rushed over to the family to shield them from the impact the commotion had spread. luckily none of us were harmed by it and we turned around and saw nothing but ruble. Tears stung my eyes as I shakily walked over to it.

"Grug. Our cave. It's Gone." My mother spoke sadly.

Then Eep saw a light as well as I did too. My sister and I walked/limped up to get a better look. Our eyes widened in amazement.

"You really need to see this." Eep and I said at the same time.

Dad walked up to see what we were talking about and the rest of the family followed. Everyone was awe struck. But Eep was the first one to snap out of it.

"We should go there!" My sister exclaimed.

"No!" Grug protested as he held back Eep from going anywhere.

"We are gonna find a new cave to call home." Grug finalized.

Me and Eep groaned. But then all of us heard a snarl behind us and we turned to see the owl-cat ready to pounce on us. We didn't any other choice but to jump off the cliff behind us. We all ran but as we were about to jump, Dad gathered us all and we fell together but we all got separated as we got through the trees. I got hurt even worse since my foot and arm were already injured but now I think my arm and foot are broken because I couldn't move them at all and I was too scared to look at them. Dad started to do a head count but it only ended at six because I was stuck on a tree branch.

"Where's Chi-Chi?" Ugga said.

"I'm up here!" I screamed.

Everyone looked up.

"Come down!" Gran screeched.

"I can't!"

"Why not?!" Thunk called.

"Because I'm hurt!"

"Can you move at all?!" Grug questioned.

"A little bit!"

"Well, roll off and I'll catch you!"

"Promise?!"

"Promise!"

I rolled but I hurt myself even more with every move I made. Then I dropped and fell into my father's arms.

"Now let me see." My father said as he checked over me.

When he touched my left foot and my right arm I flinched.

"That hurts?" Dad asked.

I nodded.

"Okay." He sighed as he picked me up bridal style.

"You gonna carry me?" I questioned.

"You **are** hurt aren't you?" He said.

"Yeah."

"Then I'll carry you." The caveman said.

* * *

**Hope you liked it! I really can't remember the lines! Sorry!**


	17. Help!

**Hi guys! I ran out ideas and I need your help! I know you thought that this was a chapter and I'm really, really sorry! But please help me!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hi! Thanks for reading and reviewing! Love you guys! Here's some cookies! Enjoy!**

* * *

"Where are we?" Eep asked.

"I don't know. Somewhere...Uh...Down. But one thing's for sure: We can't go back the way we came." Grug responded.

Then Sandy started to snarl.

"What is it, Sandy?" Ugga questioned.

Sandy crawled over to a colorful bush and jumped in it. This made Grug put me down momentarily to grab the baby and when he did we saw that the little girl had a cute elephant-mouse in her mouth. Dad shuddered as he took it out of Sandy's mouth. The tiny elephant-mouse blew its trunk in agitation and then a trail of the same species came out of the bush. I giggled at the sight.

"What's so funny?" Thunk asked.

"The elephant-mice. They're so cute!" I squealed.

Thunk chuckled. The Dad turned around and picked me back up.

"Now, since we don't know what we're up against in this place, we need to be quiet and careful." Dad stated.

Then we started our exploration.

* * *

Judging by where the sun was, it was getting late. We were tired and hungry. Dad put me down again when we came across the monkeys. My father tried to scare them off the way he did with all animals but it didn't work and he ended up getting punched around which made me and Gran laugh. Then the monkeys picked Dad up and then dropped him and ran off. I quickly got scared. Dad said something to the monkeys as they ran off but then he slowly turned around when he heard something moving. Soon everyone was facing the huge multi-colored tiger and hid behind Dad. Father threw a rock at the animal but it caught the rock, threw it aside and roared at us. Thunk quickly picked me up and was the first one to run off. The others followed. We then came to a clearing with red grass. We thought we lost the cat but we were wrong. Grug picked up another rock off the ground and was about to strike but then it was starting to get dark and the tiger ran off.

"HA! It's scared of the dark! But wait. We're scared of the dark." Thunk said.

Then we saw red birds fly into the sky. The others except me were in awe as they watched the birds fly. The animals then made a tornado and ate one of the creatures in the field and left nothing but the bones. We were all scared. Grug shielded us all from the birds but Eep ran out from under him and blew into a horn she had found on the ground. Dad was torn. Grab Eep and leave us vulnerable or shield us and let Eep be in danger. My sister kept blowing the horn until she was interrupted by Guy and... Someone or something. Guy then lit a torch and held Eep close. The birds had avoided the fire but this had a lot of wind blowing our way. When the birds all flew of Dad unshielded us. Then he went all up in Guy's face. Everyone except me and Eep surrounded Guy. Guy used his torch as a defense against my family. He was scared. When Thunk tried to get close, Guy flashed the torch to him and he jumped back and shielded his face.

"The sun is his hands!" Thunk shouted.

"No he's not! It's fire!" Eep replied.

"Where did it come from?" Ugga asked.

"He made it!" My older sister informed.

"Make some for me!" Dad ordered.

Then he accidentally crushed the life out of Guy and dropped him.

"GREAT! Now he's broken!" My sister yelled.

The small figure that we saw earlier shook Guy.

"Big Brother?" The thing said.

That voice! It sounded familiar.

* * *

**Hope you liked it! Review or PM me to let me know what you think!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hi! Here's another glorious chapter! Thanks for the reviews too! I really love them! Here's a plate of cookies for the road too! Hope you guys like it!**

* * *

Guy smiled at the small figure.

"I'm okay, Ju-Ju."

"You sure?" The familiar voice asked.

"Yeah. And you can take your disguise off too."

Then the person removed their costume. I was shocked into silence. I couldn't breathe at all. That wasn't just any person either! My sister! A smile found its way to my lips. I shakily stood up despite my foot's painful protest. My little sister looked over at me. Guy followed her stare and so did the others. All was silent. We walked slowly at first and then broke into a sprint. We crashed into each other and fell on our knees but we still held one another tightly. Me and Juelene started to cry.

"Don't cry, Cupcake. I'm here. I'm here." I croaked.

"I was so worried!" She sobbed.

"I know. I know. It's okay. Everything's gonna be okay." I calmly reassured.

Meanwhile, everyone else stood off to the side smiling and watching. After a few more minutes, Juelene and I stopped crying and dried our tears. Then my family and Guy came over to us.

"This is your sister?" Grug asked.

I nodded fiercely. Then Dad bent down to her level and held out his hand.

"Hi I'm Grug. What's your name?" Father said.

Juelene looked up at me a little unsure. I smiled in approval.

"I'm Juelene. Nice to meet you, Grug." The 3-year-old replied and shook his hand.

"Nice to meet you too, Juelene." Dad responded.

Slowly but surely, the rest of the family introduced themselves and everyone got along quickly.

* * *

**I know it was short but I can't remember the rest of the scene! Hope you guys liked it!**


	20. Help Again!

**Hi everyone! Thanks for the reviews! I need help again! Please?! Thank you!**


	21. Chapter 20

**Hi guys! I know that I haven't updated in a long time and I'm sorry! I got sick and I ran out of ideas! Question: Should I do a sequel to this story? Review and let me know! I put up a poll for it too! Hope you like it!**

* * *

"What have you been doing all this time?" I asked my sister.

"Trying to find you and traveling to Tomorrow." She replied.

"Tomorrow?" I asked, even thought knew the answer to that.

"Yeah! Guy said we would be safe there!" Juelene explained.

I smiled.

"Will you come?" She asked.

I thought about it real hard._'_ _If I go with Guy then I could still be with Juelene but not with the others but if I don't go then I'll be separated from her again. UUUUUUUUGGGGGGGHHHHHHH! Maybe I should ask Ugga for help!_' I thought.

"Uh. I'll be right back." I informed my sister.

Then I walked over to Ugga.

"Mom?"

She looked up at me.

"Yes?"

"Can I ask you something? It's really important." I say.

* * *

**I know it's short but I wanted to do a cliffhanger! I might be able to update tomorrow so don't worry but don't get your hopes up either. Or maybe I'll update tonight I don't know. Tomorrow is one of my younger brother's birthday and he's turning 7 so I might update in the evening time. But don't worry. And once again about the sequel to this story, should I? PM and review. I also put up a poll about it so be sure to vote! 'Til next time! Love you bye!**


	22. Chapter 21

**Hey everybody! I know that I haven't updated in a very long time but I had summer camp and my tablet still won't let me log in or update anything! Thanks for the reviews and thank you Shadowspring for telling me what happens next in the movie! Those of you who like Rise of the Guardians, I made a fanfic for it called 'Frosty Love'! On with the story!**

* * *

"What is it?" Ugga asked me.

"What should I do now that I've found Juelene?" I responded.

"Have you thought about it?"

"Yes but I don't wanna leave you guys!"

"Sweetheart, you'll never leave us. We're your family. If you wanna go with your sister then you can. We won't hold it against you."

I smiled and hugged her.

"Thanks Mom." I said.

She chuckled.

"Your welcome." She responded.

I stood up and walked to Juelene. She looked up at me expectantly. I smiled and nodded. She grinned and hugged me. I chuckled at her.

* * *

I can't tell you how funny it was when Guy ended up in the log. Especially when he said, "I have a mission! A reason to live!" and then Eep said, "Not anymore!" in that sweet voice you use when you reason or try to calm someone. We were all walking for hours on end. All that was heard was complaints to Grug about how tired and hungry everyone was.

"It's taking too long!" Gran shouted.

She hopped up on the log.

"I'm grabbin' me a snack." The possibly 90 year old said.

* * *

**Uh oh! Looks like Gran is on the prowl! I'm not funny I know. I'm sorry that was so short! I know that the chapter was short but my plot bunnies ran away from me and I need help! If you have any ideas then please let me know! Please help! Til next time! Bye!**


	23. Chapter 22

**Hi guys! I know you are mad at me for not updating and I'm very sorry! Whoever voted on my poll thank you! I really wasn't sure weather or not I should! Those of you that read my story for the movie Epic, I need help with the next chapter! Please? Enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

Gran hopped up on the log that Guy was trapped in and looked at Belt like he was food. Guy was panicking as the old woman got closer.

"Don't eat him! He's my pet!" Guy said.

"What's a pet?" Gran asked.

"An animal you don't eat!" Guy replied.

Gran laughed.

"We call those children." The elder informed.

Guy was really scared now. Gran licked her wrinkly lips and was about to grab the tiny animal but Belt pulled out a knife.

"Don't move any closer! He **WILL** cut you!" Guy warned.

I shook my head as Dad mumbled something under his breath about how having a pet is weird and wrong.

"Food!" Grug shouted.

"No, please!" Guy begged.

"Not that, that!" My father announced at he set down the skinny teenage boy.

Dad was looking at a huge bird in its nest with its egg. My eyes widened in fear and speechlessness.

"Okay, that's a big bird, Dad." I said.

"Oh I'm not going. Thunk is."

"WHAT?! Dad you can't be serious, I mean, look at him! He's tired and worn out!" I shouted.

My adoptive father gave me a look the was just plain scary. I sighed in defeat. I stomped over to where my older sister was sitting with Guy and stayed next to them.

"You okay?" Eep asked me.

"Yeah. Unless you count being scared out of your wits by your dad." I responded.

"Why'd he do that?" Guy asked.

"Because I protested about Thunk being the one to hunt." I said as I crossed my arms.

Eep put a hand on my shoulder.

"Don't be mad. You know how Dad is when things don't go his way." She consoled.

"I know but it just gets so annoying sometimes and then when I have a slip of my tongue I get in trouble." I voiced.

"You get in trouble because of the way you word your emotions." Eep retorted.

"Oh puh-lease! Just because I say one bad word?!"

"Yes."

"I give up." I sighed.

I walked away to a tree nearby and started pounding my head against the trunk. I heard giggling behind me and looked back to see Juelene and Belt. I smiled.

"What's up?" I greeted.

"Nothing. Except Belt and I are gonna help Big Brother and Eep set up a trap!" My younger sister beamed.

"A trap huh?"

"Yup!"

I giggled lightly. She's really energetic.

"You can go." I said.

She squealed and rushed to go help out with the trap. I walked over to my unofficial boyfriend and checked to make sure he was okay.

"Chi-Chi, I'm fine." Thunk protested.

"You just got hurt by a gigantic bird, and your telling me you're okay?" I said.

He shook his head.

"I've been through worse and you know that."

"I know but I can still worry about you." I spoke as a blush crept up on my face as I looked into his brown eyes.

He placed a comforting hand on my shoulder.

"You worry too much." He told me.

I smiled at him. He smiled back. We shared a happy moment but it was short lived as we heard the bird make noises again. I knew what was happening so I didn't pay any attention to the scene playing out before me. I heard a loud thud. I looked up to see that the bird was tied up and dead. It died when it hit the ground. My family, minus Ju-Ju, Belt and Guy of course looked at me. I sighed and got to prepping dinner.

* * *

After about an hour or two, dinner was ready and I made a portion for Guy, Juelene, Belt and myself while the rest of the family ate like wild animals. I couldn't blame them though. They'd never had this much food since the other Cavemen died. I felt bad for them.

* * *

After everyone was done eating, Dad told a story that basically summarized this whole trip and it ended with everyone dying like always.

"Whoa! Some shock twist ending! My stories never end like that!" Guy commented.

That made everyone gather around him. Guy looked a little nervous but he told the story anyway. At the end of the story, Guy and Eep looked each other in the eyes and smiled a small smile at each other. It took all the will power I had not to tease them. Dad noticed their looks too and ruined the moment by telling them that it was time to go to bed. Guy got put inside the log again and was laid down next to Eep but Dad got in between them and placed Guy on his right side. Eep turned away from him and went to sleep. Then the rest of us fell asleep too.

* * *

Dream Start 

_I was back in my old room looking for something franticly. _

_"Oh! Where is it?!" I asked myself, panic clear in my voice. _

_"Looking for something?" I heard a familiar voice. _

_I turned around and saw my mother leaning in the doorway holding up a golden necklace with a single snowflake charm clasped to it, smirking. I sighed in relief and ran over to grab my necklace. My mom put the piece of jewelry around my neck and set her hands on my shoulders to look at me. I had on a black dress that went to the ground, black closed toe shoes, my hair was straightened and it went down to my waist. My lips were colored a bright cherry red and my eyes were colored a smoky black and sparkly silver. I was smiling in excitement. My mom was too. She had tears in her eyes that were about to spill any second. _

_"My baby's all grown up." She sobbed. _

_"Mama don't cry or else you'll make me cry too." I said. _

_She sniffled. _

_"I know sweetheart but I'm your mother. I'm supposed to cry." She smiled. _

_"I hope you're not like this with Juelene and Jameson." I told her. _

_She playfully glared at me. I laughed. She did too. Then our doorbell rung. _

_"I'll get it!" My little brother, Jameson announced. _

_The little boy opened the door to reveal someone who looked a lot like Thunk. The teenage boy looked down at my brother and smiled. _

_"George!" Jameson shouted. _

_"Jameson! How've ya been?!" The older person beamed. _

_"Good! I'll tell Chi-Chi you're here!" My younger brother informed. _

_I heard footsteps. I saw Jameson walk into my room. He was smiling. He did a mock bow. _

_"Your prince is here, milady." Jameson teased. _

_I blushed. _

_"Thank you for letting me know." I replied as I did a curtsey. _

_I took a deep breath and gave my mother one last hug before going downstairs. I walked down to see George waiting for me. I smiled at him. He smiled in return. He held out his hand. I took it. Then the last thing I saw was us walking out the door. Then everything went black. _

Dream End

* * *

I woke up and stretched. I looked around and saw everyone still asleep.

_**Boom!**_

I jumped and looked over to where Dad was sleeping and saw a friggin' disaster! My father was on the edge of a cliff and he was holding the log that Guy was in. As my father turned he switched the log to his other side. Guy was sliding out. I went over to Grug and tried to wake him up but got no response so I tried waking up Guy next by poking his head until he woke up. Guy opened his eyes and looked slightly dazed until he realized what was happening. He screamed and woke everybody up. We saved him just in time because he was very close to falling out.

* * *

**Hi guys! Let me know what you think! Sorry that I didn't update for a long time! Love you guys! bye!**


End file.
